Duke 1999/2000 TC
Duke 1999/2000 TC Duke 1999/2000 TC are total conversions for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition created by two members of Curtis Productions, Curtis Tuckfield (a.k.a. Curt Tuck) and Scott Tuckfield. Development According to the text files for Duke 1999 TC/''Duke 2000 TC'', development began in December around Christmas of 1998. The first version, titled Duke 1999 TC Demo, was released on March 2nd, 1999, and contained the first level of the mod. The second version, known as Duke 1999 TC, was released on May 14th, 1999. The level "The Beach!" was originally named "Hit the Beach!" and released as a single level on November 26th, 1998. Duke 1999 TC, contains all six levels of the first episode, two new enemies (the Coolie Ghost from Shadow Warrior and a knife-wielding man with a mask), and also has enhancements including replaced demos and DukeMatch support for the first level. On August 28th, 2000, the third version, known as Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo, was released; this contains all of the levels from the full version of Duke 1999 TC and the first level of Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo, as well as cooperative and DukeMatch support for every level. Duke 1999 TC and Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo contain new graphics, sound effects, music, voice-overs, enemies, and a new weapon (named the Curt1 Prototype in Duke 1999 TC and the 9MM Automatic in Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo). On September 15th, 2008, the mod was updated under the name 1999TCSS and contained 23 new screenshots. According to Curtis Tuckfield in 2008, the second episode was going to have four levels, those being "The Other Mansion", "Underground Fantasy Club 3000", "The Rock Inn Hotel & Casino", and "Raccoon City". Weapons *Mighty Boot *Pistol *Shotgun *Curt1 Prototype (Duke 1999 TC)/9MM Automatic (Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo) (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement, not in the Duke 1999 TC Demo version) *RPG *Pipe Bomb *Shrink Ray *Microwave Expander *Devastator *Laser Tripbomb *Freezethrower Episodes Episode 1: 1999 (titled 1999 Demo in the demo version) *KTIT *The Club *The Beach! *Be Careful With That Axe *The Wash *Overton, NV Episode 2: 2000 *The Other Mansion Bugs * In Duke 1999 TC, the level "The Beach!" has a small section of a ceiling with a hall of mirrors (HOM) bug. This bug was corrected in the Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo version. * In Duke 1999 TC and Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo, the level "Be Careful With That Axe" contains a place where the player can get stuck. * In Duke 2000 Total Conversion Demo, the level "The Other Mansion" has a hall of mirrors bug in one of the doorways. Credits Mapper: Curtis Tuckfield (a.k.a. Curt Tuck) Programmer: Curtis Tuckfield Artist: Curtis Tuckfield Testing: Scott Tuckfield Trivia * The level "Be Careful With That Axe" was inspired by the Friday the 13th movies, the level "Campy Crystal Lake" in the Suckin' Grits on Route 66 expansion pack for the 1997 PC video game Redneck Rampage, and the 1997 PC video game Blood. * The level "The Other Mansion" was inspired by the PC video games The 7th Guest, released in 1993, and The 11th Hour, released in 1995; both games were developed by Trilobyte. The level contains references to Trilobyte founders Graeme Devine and Rob Landeros, as well as The 7th Guest and The 11th Hour music composer George Sanger. * The level "Underground Fantasy Club 3000" is also known as "1024.map" because it uses all 1,024 sectors that a Build engine level allows. * The level "Raccoon City" was inspired by the video games Resident Evil 2, released in 1998, and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, released in 1999; both games were developed by Capcom. Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods